love and death
by xXAnimeProXx
Summary: a love connection between edward and bella. bella gets kidnapped and edward save her.its a fight between love and death. i do not own the twilight series stephanie meyer does.


Love and Death

There was this girl that was new to this school and always wondered around by herself. But there would be something on her mind and that would be 'is there such thing as a guardian angel?'. Then one day she saw this boy standing across the street. She just dazed at him because he was the most handsomeness guy she ever saw and then she turned and walked.

She was walking down a street on her way home a red car pulled up and a guy came out. He asks her if she wanted a ride home, and she started running because he was on the news saying that he was a kidnapper. He hopped back in the car and raced after her. She was running as fast as she could and then ever thing went black.

……….

She regain concuss and wondered where she was. The guy came in the dark room and said "get up now and walk." She was confused where she was and she didn't like where this was going.

Then the guy threw her into a chair and tried her up…..at that exact moment she saw something long and shiny in his hand. He walked up close enough for her to see that it was a knife. She started screaming and then she felt something jab into her gut. Then out of nowhere the kid that was looking at her in the school parking lot was there. But it she blacked out before she could thank him.

...…...

She woke up screaming and the kid came to me and said "its okay nothing is going to hurt you."

"Who are you? Where am I? What happen?"

"I'm Edward Cullen and you're at my dad's hospital," he said," and some guy kidnapped you and gutted you."

"How I'm I alive?"

"Because I saved you before the knife was fully in your gut."

Then Carlisle comes in and sees that Edward was talking to Bella.

"So I see that the two lovebirds have met as far as I can tell."

Both of them chuckles and Bella blushes. Then Bella starts breathing weird and her heart rate starts going fast.

"Edward ….help…me I…cant ….breathe!"

"There is nothing I can do except…."

"Except what!?"

"To let you die."

"No I don't want to die at a young age! I want to-", then she chokes and die. Edward just sits there crying and he wants her to come back. Then his dad comes in and sees her cold lifeless body lying there. Carlisle comes over and says, "There is only one thing to do know is to bite her Edward."

"But then she will be a vampire just like us."

"I know but it's the only way if you want the love of your life back. The first time I walked in this room I knew you two would be the perfect match. Now if you want her to live forever bite her now or never."

"But what if she doesn't want to be a vampire?"

"She will just have to live like it."

"Okay I'll do it," so he sinks his teeth in to Bella's wrist and she wakes up and starts shaking because of the venom going thru her veins. During this Edward is trying to stop but then she lets out a loud screech. Edward let go of her wrist and she opened her eyes. She just looks at him and says, "Next time when you're going to do that tell me."

Then she leans over and smacks him on the face.

"What was that for?"

"For biting me and this is for saving my life."

She kisses him and looks him in the eyes. Edward was now the happiest vampire in the world so they ran off together and ran faster than anything.

…3 years later….

Edward and Bella have a beautiful daughter named Renesmee and they still live in Forks in the mountains. The Cullen's are so far the biggest pack of vampires. Edward leans over and whispers, "I wonder where we are going to have our honeymoon?"

"I was think at a private beach or somewhere exotic!"

They both laughed on the last idea then Renesmee comes in to the room and says "hey mom and dad I want you to meet my boyfriend."

A tall and muscular kid comes in and says," hello my name is Jacob black and….Bella is that you?"

"Yes it's me you big old mutt."

"It's been so long since I seen you."

Edward just sits there and growls.


End file.
